The Consequences of Mating
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Castiel is a Arch angel now and he is going through his first heat and after wards he has a little surprise for Dean MaleXMale Destiel and Sabriel Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

The Consequences of Mating

Chapter One

Dean chopped the vampire's head of and it rolled on the floor "done" he put the axe down and wiped blood from his face.

The impala pulled up and he walked up to it opening the door and getting in "that is one vampire nest down" Sam started driving again "how many more are there" Sam asked.

"Two" came Dean's answer

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"What ya doing Cassie" Gabriel had a sucker in his mouth.

"Going down" came his answer Gabriel raised an eyebrow "going to see the boyfriend" Gabriel asked.

"I have some information for them" he said to him.

"You're an archangel now Castiel" Castiel stated "That means you're the big man on high" he told him.

"That does not change the fact that I have information for the Winchesters" he said "let me come" he raised both eyebrows.

"As you wish"

There was a flutter of wings and both angels were gone

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean splashed water on his face he stood up and looked at his reflection "hello Dean" Castiel said "Cas" he turned round and looked at him.

"Haven't seen you in a while" Dean said to him "heaven has almost settled down" Dean nodded "so will you be staying up there for good" Dean asked him.

"I have managed to split my time between heaven and being here with you" Dean smirked "that's very romantic" Dean walked.

"Chick flicks no more I got it" Castiel told him.

Dean opened the door and they both walked Gabriel was sat on the cabinet unit "Dean-o" he gave him a smile.

"What's he doing here and how long has he been alive" Dean stated "when arch angels are killed they are how should I say this" Castiel began.

"I've been demoted" Gabriel stated

"To what exactly" Dean asked.

"Just an angel plan and simple I am no longer Archangel Gabriel I'm just a normal one" he said and clicked nothing happened.

"Yes how good that is" Dean grinned "no more TV land, no more game shows….no more deaths" he sat and turned the TV on.

"Laugh it up Dean-o" there was a flutter of wings and Gabriel had disappeared "okay so what do I really owe this pleasure" Dean asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you call it a 'booty call' Dean" he said.

"This is the 3rd this week Cas" Dean got up from the bed he was sitting on.

"Hmmm" Dean sat up and yawned Castiel was on his side he was shivering "Cas is everything alright" he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dean I don't know what is wrong with me" Castiel sits up and covers his face "here lay back down" he let him lay back "I will be back" he uncovered and pulled something on.

Dean shut the door he looked up "Gabriel get your candy arse down here there is something wrong with Cas get your arse down here" there was nothing.

"Fine douche it's your brother" he turned and opened the door and stepped in

Gabriel stood by the bed over Castiel "Oi" he walked and then came to a stop Castiel was laying still "is he okay" Dean asked "what have you done with my brother" Gabriel turned round to him.

"Nothing he's been fine Gabe" he said Gabriel touched Castiel's forehead he was now fully dressed "is" Dean turned Sam was standing by the door "Gabriel Y-Your alive "Sam said.

"Hey kiddo" Gabriel said and turned back to his brother "I am taking him with me" he said and they both disappeared.

"Dean are you going to tell me what's going on" Sam asked.

"I wish I knew Sammy"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Is there another reason why your husband would run away" Dean asked he and Sam stood in suits Sam had a small pad in his hands and a pencil.

The woman gave a shake of the head "I really don't know everything seemed okay with him, work was doing well" she wiped her face,

"Okay thank you for your time Mrs Evelyn we will contact you shortly" they bid good bye and left

"What you think Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Let's get back to the motel" Dean took out the keys for the impala and they both got in and left.

"An open and shut case a husband had enough and just up and left it happens" Sam opened the motel door they walked in "Cas" Dean stated

Castiel stood by the bed "hello Dean" he said.

"I'm going to get dinner want anything Cas" Sam asked him and caught the keys off Dean "I am fine Sam thank you" Sam left

"So you going to tell me what's going on with you…it's been a whole month" Dean said

"Matters" came the Archangels answered.

"Is that all I get" Dean asked.

"I have found the problem because this had never happened to me again" Castiel said Dean raised his eyebrow "I was in heat" came is answer.

"Like animal heat" Dean asked.

"Yes".

"Oh so it over with now" Dean asked him "yes for now" Castiel was nodding his head "good" Dean kissed him on the lips.

"There is something else I need to tell you" he said to him and Dean looked up at him "Gabriel has informed me that now I am an arch angel" Dean smiled "I am pregnant".

Dean stared right at him then turned and left.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean sat at a bar beer bottle in hand "a knocked up angel" he took a swig out of the bottle "I thought the okay thing about sleeping with men they don't get pregnant".

There were a lot of people in the bar

"Pal I think you've had too much to drink don't you" the bartender said to him "I'm fine I've only had two" Dean stated.

Dean drunk out of the bottle "angel in a trench coat" Dean said "does this angel of you have hair that looks like his just rolled out of bed and fucked to an inch of his life" the tender asked.

"And bright blue eyes" Dean answered him the bartender "his here" Dean turned round. Castiel stood by the door "oh now you choose to use a door" he put his bottle down.

"Mate I think you should take him home" the guy smiled Castiel walked over "let's go Dean" he took a hold his arm "get off me Cas" he moved his arm.

Dean stood up and stumbled Castiel caught him "you have to be careful Cas the baby" he whispeared "he really is drunk" the bartender stated.

Castiel looked at him "Dean is correct I am having a baby" they both disappeared.

The bartender blinked

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Castiel placed Dean in the bed and stood up straight Sam came out of the bathroom "you found him" Sam stated "in a homosexual bar" Castiel told him.

"Ah….okay" Sam sat down on the other bed "Cas I" he looked up and said angel was gone "great"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean ate the sausage they sat in a diner "hang over" Sam asked and sat down he placed his coffee cup down and Dean continued eating.

"So you're going to be a dad" Sam said "don't be ridiculous Sammy he's a dude" came the elder brothers answer. "his an arch angel now remember" Sam drunk his coffee.

"How….if he is having my baby Sam how would we raise it" He asked "he's and angel and were always on the road" Dean explained to him.

Sam gave him a bitch face "I don't want to talk about this anymore" Dean stated.

"You're going to have to talk about it Dean it's out there".

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Where's my jumper" Sam searched his bag "don't ask me" Dean stated as he was cleaning his guns "it has to be here somewhere" Sam stood up to his full height.

There was a ruffle of feathers

Dean turned his head Castiel stood in front of him "hello Dean" Dean Put the cleaning supplies away Sam shut his bag "excuse me I need to get extra pillows" Sam left.

"Yes Cas" Dean stood up.

"We need to have a conversation"

"No we don't need to have any chick flick moments" Dean said to him.

"I am having your child Dean" he stated "this child will be known as a Nephilim" Castiel explained. "There has been word of them before but not for millennia" Castiel said

"Cas this really is a lot to take in" Dean told him.

"I know that Dean" he said.

Dean sighed "Okay let's do this but" Castiel stepped closer to him he took Dean's hand and put it on his abdomen "5 months to go" he told him

"5" he asked.

"Being a male vessel and an Arch angel development is quicker".

Dean nodded his head "I am going to be a father" he said "you will make a wonderful father"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Up the duffer" Bobby Singer had the phone to his ear "ya idgit" he said "yes Dean okay Dean see you when you get here Dean" he hung up.

"Buncha Idgits"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

The impala pulled up into Bobby's, Sam and Dean got out of the car Bobby walked out "welcome again so what is this I hear about a pregnant angel" Bobby asked.

"Can we at least settle in" they took bags out of the boot "fine, fine?"

They were in the house

Dean drunk out of the beer bottle "so you're going to be a father are ya boy" Bobby asked him "yes" he drunk "I can't believe it myself" Sam gave a shake of the head.

"Is Cas ever going to make an appearance" Bobby asked "he says he has some business in heaven" Dean told him

Sam drunk his drink

"Well it's getting late I'm going to bed" Bobby stood up "night Bobby" Dean drunk Bobby left.

"He's right, night Dean" Sam stood up and left the room.

"Night Sammy" Dean's head went back there was a flutter of wings; Castiel hovered over him "hey" he stood up.

"How's" Dean asked?

"Everything is fine Dean" Dean stepped up to him and kissed Castiel on the lips, Dean gripped the lapels of his trench coat.

They carried on kissing

Castiel stepped back "Everything okay" Dean asked.

"Everything is fine" Dean kissed him "so your pregnant does that mean your get horny" he asked and raised an eyebrow "it is….possible".

"Good" Dean kissed him

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean opened his eyes and sat up he looked Castiel was not in bed "Cas…where'd he disappear to now" he uncovered and gave another stretch.

Sam ate some cereal Dean walked in "have you seen Cas" Dean asked "no" Sam ate

Dean sat down

"Do you know what I thought they were sleeping together and his having my child that he'd have nothing to go back for" Dean said to him.

"Dean…..he's a friggen angel" Sam said "an arch angel" Sam empathised "fine" there was a flutter of wings "morning" Gabriel sat down.

"What are you doing here" Dean asked "well Dean-o" he took a snickers from his pocket and opened it he ate "want a bite Sammy"

"It's Sam"

Gabriel ate "what are you doing here Gabriel" Dean repeated "okay keep your hair on" Gabriel finished his snickers,

"Seeing as you got my little brother pregnant were brother-in-law" he grinned

"Why have I not released that before" Dean drunk his coffee Gabriel smiled again.

Booby walked in "what the hell is he doing here" Bobby asked.

"What a warm welcome to Dean's future brother in law" Bobby looked at Dean "sorry boy" he chuckled.

There was another rustle

"Castiel" Gabriel said

"What are you here for Gabriel you're on a job" Gabriel let out a huff of breathe "Fine" he disappeared

"You need to control your brother" Dean said to him "I cannot control Gabriel's actions as much as you would not be able to control Sam's" explained Castiel.

"Angel's got a point" Bobby added in his two cents "yes okay I know"

"I guess" Castiel began they all looked at him "what" Sam asked "well when he was Loki and archangel he was known to have children of his own" he explained.

"Now that he is no longer one he will be unable to have any more children".

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Consequences of Mating**

**Chapter Two**

Sam opened the small fridge door and took out a small bottle of vodka he walked and sat on his bed, A flutter of wings and Gabriel appeared in the room "hey kiddo" he sucked on a lollipop

"Gabriel you came"

Gabriel nodded "Anything for you kiddo remember"

Sam stood up "I don't need to be reminded"

Gabriel walked and came to a stop in front of the larger man "I swear you've gotten taller" Gabriel said to him.

"Probably have" Sam said Gabriel kissed Sam he put his hand on the back of his head.

They stopped kissing "where's the baby pair" Gabriel asked.

"No idea" he kissed Gabriel, Sam stepped back.

"Good" he pushed Sam on the chest.

Sam gave a stretch "well kiddo what can I say" stated Gabriel he was lying on Sam.

"There is nothing to talk about" Sam yawned. Gabriel pretended to zip up his mouth. Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes.

"Is it true" Sam asked.

Gabriel kept his eyes closed "About what?"

"Cas said that because you're not an archangel anymore you will never be able to have any more kids" Sam asked.

Gabriel sighed and looked up at him "Yeah".

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Seriously dude where's my clothes disappeared to" Dean stood topless and a shirt in his hand "no idea Dean" Sam dried his hair he had a towel round his waist.

"Son of a bitch" Dean Put the t-shirt on picked up his stuff and walked "I will see you in the car" Dean left the room and the door shut.

A flutter of wings and Gabriel appeared in the room "I pop in for a second and I get a treat" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows "not the sugary kind.

Sam put his shirt on and buttoning it up, he turned round "Gabriel" Sam zipped up his duffel bag.

Gabriel put his hand up "where you off to on this fine day" he asked him.

"Some ghost in Iowa I think" Sam said to him.

"Well good luck with that" a flutter of wings he was gone.

Dean drove the car, Sam had the laptop on his lap "it says here that the ghost of Shirley Watkinson haunts a small cottage" Sam stated.

"So we just exercise it and make her leave" they drove down the highway

"Hello" Castiel appeared in the back of the impala "hey Cas" Dean looked in the mirror

"Hello Dean, hello Sam" Castiel said to them "I have something you might want to see Dean" Castiel said to him.

Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise "what is it Cas" he asked.

"I have what you call a scan of the baby"

Dean pulled the car to the side of road and stopped the engine "you can do that in heaven" Castiel took out something of his pocket and held it out Dean took it and looked "I can't see anything" Dean stated.

"Here let me look" Sam took it, and squinted his eyes at the picture "there Dean" he showed him with his finger.

"Oh yeah" Dean smiled eyes wide "wow" he was speechless as he stared at the blob on the paper. Dean smiled before starting the car back up "Okay chick flick moment over" Dean tucked the picture on the Mirror visa above his head.

Sam glanced back at Castiel as he had leaned back in the seat and smiled at him.

Castiel licked his lips and as he closed his eyes briefly.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean lay down on the bed eyes closed he looked to the side at Sam sleeping in his own bed. Dean turned to Castiel who was standing by the window watching the Sun rise "Cas" Dean got off the bed and walked up to him "everything okay there"

Castiel turned round "I'm Fine Dean" he said Dean moved and put his hands under his coat and on his hips they kissed

Castiel's eyes closed

Dean stopped kissing him "come on get out of those clothes and get into bed" Dean told him "and I don't mean tare it off with your angel mojo".

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam sat "I wake up in the morning and there in bed I mean I don't mind that they sleep but not" Sam shivered "I just don't want to think about it"

"Ah huh" Gabriel sat on the sofa with a bowel of skittles in his lap.

"I think it's time" said Sam.

"For" Gabriel ate a hand full

"For me to find a flat" said Sam

"I can make" Gabriel paused and looked down at his bowl "Actually I can't" Gabriel said

Sam bit his bottom lip "I am going to go for it" he stated "Were not hunting as much as we used to, so I would be at my apartment more"

Gabriel nodded "go for it" he ate some more skittles.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Castiel bit into the hamburger "I can't believe you're eating" Dean ate some fries

"It's Jimmy his craving meat" Castiel said to him.

"Do you think it's the angel baby?"

"Most defiantly" Castiel answered

The diner doors opened and Sam walked in "Sammy I ordered your rabbit food" he walked over and sat down.

"Cas is eating a burger" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently it's Jimmy" Dean ate

Sam nodded "right okay" Sam poured over some dressing on his salad "I've been meaning to tell you this since Cas and you, you know" Sam pointed at Castiel stomach

"Yes Sam…so what" Dean prompted

"I've come to a decision I have actually been thinking about this since I got out of hell" Sam explained as Dean nodded along "I'm going to find a flat" he said

"Really" Dean finished his burger.

"Yes really you're not taking this seriously are you" Sam said.

"I just find it hard for either of us to settle in one place Sam" Dean said.

"You're forgetting I have done it before" Sam put the fork down.

"Yes I know you did Sam I thought you stopped remaindering me of that" Dean put the rest of the burger down and stood up "do want you want".

Castiel placed his burger down on the plate "I'm sorry about Dean…and I think it is a good idea" Castiel told him

"Thank you Cas".

Castiel left the diner

Sam leaned back in the chair

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean opened the door "what the hell" he looked inside there were clothes in a circle "is that my shirt" he pulled it out Castiel walked up "what's this" Dean asked.

Castiel looked at him "Dude are you nesting" he asked.

"If that is what it is called then that is what it is" Castiel answered.

"Well you can't do it in my baby" he said to him.

"Well you have babies now" he told him.

Dean stepped up and kissed him on the lips "but come on Castiel she's my first baby" he said and kissed him again.

"Fine" Castiel said clapping his hand, him and the clothes disappeared.

"Shit"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam finished the food in front of him "what's happening Sammich" Gabriel sat down.

"You actually used the door" Sam said.

"Of course why wouldn't I it's what it's for" he stated "So where's Dean-o" he asked

"Went in a huff" Sam finished his water.

"As usual, I found that place for you" Gabriel said to him "Yes come with me" he his hand out "if you want to live" he said.

Sam rolled his eyes "that is so corny Gabe" Sam moved his hand on his and they disappeared.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Both Gabriel and Sam appeared in an empty room "two bedrooms" said Gabriel. "Why two" Sam asked "does it matter".

Sam shook his head "your right it doesn't matter" Sam kissed him "you didn't have to do this"

"Anything for you kiddo you know that" Gabriel gave into another kiss from Sam.

"So do you think we've got time" both his eyebrows rose "all the time in the world" he kissed him

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean kissed at Castiel's neck they were laid in the bed in the motel room Castiel closed his eyes "Dean" Castiel said "hm" Dean continued "Dean" Dean stopped and looked at him "Our baby is kicking" he said.

Castiel nodded "that was fast" Dean said to him.

"I am an angel of the lord Dean" he answered him.

"Okay, okay sorry I asked Cas" he kissed him on the lips and his hand moved down "not there" he told him and stopped his hand "here" he moved his hand.

"There" Castiel stated "I can't feel anything" Dean stated.

"Maybe you won't be able to because of my male vessel" Dean moved his hand and kissed him

"Okay"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Sam there is something I need to tell you" Gabriel leaned up.

Sam looked at him, they were on the floor covered by a blanket "Okay" Gabriel licked his lips "spill it then"

"I'm pregnant"

Sam blinked "would you care to repeat that I thought only arch angels could get pregnant" he said.

"Well I managed it" Gabriel said.

"How then?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes "you're not dumb Sammy" Gabriel said.

"Sam" he corrected.

"Sam whatever" he got up and dressed. "Where are you going Gabe" Sam asked him and sat up "away from here Sam" he disappeared in a sound of feathers.

"Fuck"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Castiel sat up in the bed, Dean was asleep Gabriel stood by the door "Gabriel" he said

"I need to talk to you Cassie"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam jogged up to the impala, Dean was leaning against it "where have you been Sammy?" Dean stepped away from the car.

"Nowhere special, where we going" Sam asked.

"Bobby has something for us" Dean said to him "let's get out of this town" they both got in.

"Is everything okay with Cas"?

"Yeah"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Bobby handed Dean and Sam both a bottle of beer "cheers Bobby" Dean took a swig "we have zombies in the next town over" Bobby told them.

"So I thought we could go help Rufus" Bobby took a swig.

"Rufus is there" Dean asked.

"Yeah he gave me a call not half hour before I called you".

"What else have we got to do" Sam finished his drink

"Sam you have been weird lately the whole journey up here" Dean said

"Nothing is wrong with me Dean" Sam folded his arms with added bitch face

"Okay"

"Let's go then boys" Bobby said "grab your gear were take my truck"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Castiel sat down "okay then Gabriel please tell me what it is you wanted to talk to me about" Castiel asked "well I told Sam that I was pregnant" he told him.

"But you can't be pregnant"

"That is exactly what he said" Gabriel told him "I did the mating bond"

Castiel's eyes widened a little "mating bond does Sam even know you have done this".

"Sam does not know" Gabriel said "and I don't think I will ever tell him now"

"You will have to tell him Gabriel this is not the kind of thing you don't tell people".

"Okay, okay I'll tell him" Gabriel said "thank you Gabriel it is the right thing to do"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Bobby set fire to the pile of bodies "that is our job done and dusted" Sam said

Dean had his hands in his pockets "I forgot to ask how your angel is doing boy" he asked Dean

"Fine Bobby" Dean answered there was flutters of wings they all looked in the same direction Castiel and Gabriel stood by the impala.

"Cas…Gabriel" Dean asked

"There is something Gabriel needs to talk to Samuel about" Castiel said to them

Dean looked between Sam and Gabriel "what have you done to my brother angel douche" Dean asked I knew there was something wrong with you Sam…..and as usual the angel with a sweet tooth"

"Dean Shut up" Sam said and looked at Gabriel "we can go to the safe room and talk" they walked away.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of Idgits" Bobby went in.

Castiel walked up to Dean's personal space, Dean kissed him "anything new to tell me" he asked.

"I guess there might be" said Castiel, Dean kissed him again.

"Dean" Dean looked him in the eyes "Cas" he prompted

"It's about the baby Dean"

"Everything okay" Dean asked him.

"We are having twins"

T.B.C….


	3. Chapter 3

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Consequences of Mating**

**Chapter Three**

"The only way for an angel to have a child in any vessel is for a mating bond to occur" Gabriel explained.

"So you mean to tell me that were mate bonded" Sam enquired.

"Kind of" he answered

"Kind of that doesn't really help Gabriel" said Sam

"Back when we first slept together" Gabriel said "it was a connection that was forced when we were connected" he stated.

"You didn't even ask my permission for this" Sam seethed. Gabriel looked down and then looked back at him "where you that desperate for a little brat" he said

"S-Sam" he stuttered

"Just go Gabriel" Sam said.

Gabriel frowned and clicked his fingers to disappear

Sam's eyes widened.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Castiel yawned he had his trench coat sleeves up to his elbows "I do not get this Dean" Castiel held up knitting needles.

"You wanted to try it" Dean turned the TV channel over.

"Maybe this was not such a good idea" Castiel placed the needles down

"You gave it your best shot"

Castiel walked and sat down next to him "I believe I see a bump" Castiel smoothed the shirt down.

Dean put the remote down and turned to the side he moved Castiel's shirt up "so can I" he looked at Castiel and then back down again. Dean moved his hand onto Castiel's stomach where a tiny bump could be seen "they always say you need to see it to believe it" Dean stated.

Castiel gave a small quirk of the lip.

Dean kissed him hand still on his stomach "I have read on the internet" Castiel began "that if people talk to the baby that they will be able to understand" he explained

"You use the internet too much" Dean kissed him on the lips again.

"I don't think Bobby would be too happy if you did it on his sofa" came Gabriel's voice.

"Son of a bitch" Dean stated

They both looked over "everything okay Gabriel" Castiel asked "yes….no…yes" he said "nothing wrong here I have to return"

"Bye then" Dean waved his hand "I must leave for a while Dean" Castiel told him "really" Dean asked

"I am sorry" he pecked Dean on the lips

Dean kissed him "It's okay".

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Gabriel sat down then laid a bowel of m and m's appeared on his lap "cravings started" he sighed and ate more he closed his eyes.

"Gabriel" a guy walked over "you have a message from the celestials" he stated

Gabriel opened one eye and chewed the candy in his mouth "What do those douchebags want now" he ate some more candy.

"Words have reached them about your mating bond" he said.

"Oh snap" he clicked his fingers and disappeared

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Get off my case Dean" Sam slammed the fridge door.

"Calm down and stop wrecking my kitchen boy" Bobby stated.

Dean gave Bobby a look "Dude you seriously need to chill Sam" Dean said

"I'm out of here" Sam left

"That was strange" Dean said.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean opened his eyes Castiel was sat on the bed "Cas" Dean sat up "what time is it?" he asked him

"I do not know" Castiel answered "Gabriel has been" he said.

"He's been what" Dean looked him in the eyes.

"Gabriel has been promoted back to Arch angel" he told him.

"Really how did that happen" Dean asked.

"He….gave up his and Sam's child"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

There was a bang on the door Sam put the beer bottle down "Sammy I know you're in there" Dean said.

"Go away Dean" he told him.

"Open the door Sam now or I will break it down" Sam got up.

Sam opened the door "what do you want Dean" Sam asked "I never thought I could think so low of you…after all the shit you have done" Dean stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Gabriel" Sam gave a roll of the eyes "Cas came to me yesterday saying that Gabriel was reinstated as an arch angel".

"Yeah and"

"But at the cost of your child Sammy" Dean said "excuse me" he asked "you heard me Sammy….we've finally been given something and you" Dean shook his head.

"Maybe you should just wallow here on your own" Dean turned and left.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Castiel ate the burger he was sat on the sofa in the motel room the door opened and Dean walked in he held a small paper bag "Hey Cas" he walked and sat down.

"How did yours and Sam's conversation go" Castiel asked and unwrapped his burger "don't want to talk about it" he told him.

Castiel looked at the bag "did you get me candy" he asked "I bought" he opened the bag and took the t-shirt out.

"Daddies angel" Castiel read it "I got two" he said and showed him the other one Castiel wiped his hands on his trousers and took one and looked at it.

"These are lovely Dean" he smiled.

"Didn't cost much either" Dean said

"What a sappy moment" Gabriel appeared from the bathroom "Gabriel" Dean said and then the arch angel appeared.

Gabriel ate some candy

"Thought you had to stay up there" Dean asked "I had enough" Gabriel said "okay" Dean got up "I'm getting in the shower Cas" he went the door shut.

Castiel looked at Gabriel "so from now on you won't be speaking to Sam" Castiel asked.

"Doesn't look like it Cassie" Gabriel ate some more candy the door opened Sam walked in Gabriel stood up "Gabe I" Gabriel snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"I" Castiel left in a flutter of wings "fuck" Sam sighed and sat down he covered his face with both hands he moved groaned and then removed his hands his eyes were pure white.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Hmmmm" Castiel moaned Dean had his hand on his extended stomach "so names thought of any" Bobby was sat on the chair.

"No idea" Dean sat up and stretched "not even an inkling of names or even the sex of them" he asked and took another swig of his beer "no" Dean answered.

"Idgits…..complete Idgits" Bobby stood up and left

Dean kissed Castiel on the lips "do we have some sort of angel way to find out" Dean asked "no I would rather wait" Castiel said to him "oh"

"Wouldn't you rather wait" Castiel asked

"I suppose" he answered with a shrug Castiel closed his eyes.

"Have you spoken to Gabriel" Dean asked "did you not say to me you did not want to get involved in their business".

"I'm not involved" Dean said "Cas just eat your candy".

"Dean, Dean, Dean" Castiel said Dean didn't move "Dean, Dean, Dean" he repeated "hm" Dean moaned and turned his head slightly "Dean, Dean" he said "for god sake Cas" Dean opened his eyes.

"The babies" Dean sat up "what's wrong with them" he asked "kicking" Dean moved the cover and put his hand on his stomach "wow" he licked his bottom lip.

Castiel smiled

Dean moved his head and put his ear on Castiel's stomach "wow" he licked at his bottom lip

Castiel smiled

Dean moved his head and put his ear on Castiel's stomach "whoa" he said "One of them kicked my ear" he still kept his head where it was placed.

Castiel closed his eyes

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam opened the door and stepped into the room he sat on the sofa head went back 'why is it always me as the bad guy' he sighed.

"Because you always act like it" Gabriel stated.

Sam looked up Gabriel stood with is arms folded "Gabe where…what happened" Gabriel watched him.

"I gave our baby up Sam" Gabriel said.

"Why would you" Sam sighed.

"Because you didn't want us when I told you Sam you called the baby a brat" Gabriel said to him.

"I'm sorry Gabe I was angry" Sam told him "I never wanted you to give anything up"

Gabriel shook his head "its too late now Sam" Gabriel said "no" Sam walked up to him and kissed him.

Gabriel took a hold of Sam's jacket they were still kissing him, he stopped Sam and pushed him away "G" he started

"I don't think I can trust you kiddo" he said.

"What" Sam snapped and grabbed a hold of Gabriel's wrist "Sam could you let go of me" he asked.

"I can't believe you said you can't trust me" Sam gripped "I'm warning you kiddo" Gabriel pulled his arm away "Gabe I'd….I don't know why" he shook his head.

"This will be the last time I see you if you can't sort yourself out" Gabriel clicked his fingers and disappeared.

'He doesn't want you Sam' Sam turned his head

Lucifer was leaning against the wall "you're not real" Sam said 'really and you believe that" Lucifer smiled.

Sam wiped at his face but the ex-arch angel had disappeared "what's happening to me".

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Cas, Cas" Dean kissed him "hm Dean" Castiel closed his eyes Dean put both hands on Castiel's hips under the trench coat he had on

"Are you going to take your clothes of or will I have to do it for you" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I can let you do it" Castiel said to him.

"It's true you have got bolder angel boy" Dean kissed him on the lips "or angel mojo them of" he said to him.

"You are getting far too accustomed Dean" he told him.

"So sue me" Dean said.

Castiel took the coat of and undone the tie and got rid of that then the shirt and finally the rest Dean kissed him "wait" Dean stopped.

Castiel stared at him

Dean looked down "wh" he put his hand on Castiel's bump "you're not as big as I thought you would be at this time" he told him.

"Did you just call me fat" Castiel sniffed.

"I" he said "are you saying I'm fat" Castiel asked

"I di…that's not" tears slid down Castiel's face "I'm not fat I am pregnant Dean" Castiel said.

"I didn't mean I know you're pregnant" Dean said.

Castiel sniffed "do you apologise Dean" he asked "you know I don't apologise for stuff"

Castiel narrowed his eyes "wrong answer Dean".

Dean blinked and Castiel was gone "son of a bitch" he shouted banging his head against the headboard "fuck"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Ya idgit" Bobby said into the phone "where's Sam in all this" Bobby asked

"I don't know Bobby" came Dean's voice over the other end of the phone.

"Sort it out idgit" Bobby put the phone down he shook his head and walked he went down the stairs into a room a woman was tied to the chair she had dark hair.

"Bobby Singer" she tutted and shook her head Bobby folded his arms and looked at her "are you just going to stop and stare at me?" she asked.

"I want to know his name" she shook her head.

"Who you really think I will give you the king of hells really name" she scoffed.

"You will tell me"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean shut the impala's door he put both hands on the steering wheel he looked straight ahead "I'm praying to Castiel Arch angel of the lord".

Nothing

"Came on Cas" Dean said "look Cas come on get your angel feathers down here" Dean asked still no answer "Okay just meet me at the motel Cas" he started up the engine.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean walked into the room Castiel was sat on the bed in the dark "there you are" he shut the door and walked he put a bag down and walked "hello Dean".

"Hey" he walked and sat "I over reacted earlier" Castiel said.

"I shouldn't of opened my big mouth" he said to him.

"I know the sex" Castiel stated

"So do I we've done it enough times" came Dean's answer.

"Of the babies" Castiel said.

"Right okay tell me" he asked and stared ahead

"You said…but….if you want to know" Dean fiddled with the ring on his right ring finger "I do want to know com on then hit me with it" he asked.

"Both of the babies are boys Dean"

"Boys" Castiel gave a nod "boys" Dean stood up Castiel looked up at him "everything all right Dean" Dean stands up

Dean turns round and steps up to him "Cas" he took the ring from his finger and got down on one knee Castiel stared at him.

"Castiel will you marry me".

T.B.C…..


	4. Chapter 4

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Consequences of Mating**

**Chapter Four **

Castiel looked down at Dean "don't just stare at me Cas c'mon" he asked "you can get up Dean" Castiel told him he got up ring still in his hand.

"An answer would be nice don't keep me hanging" Dean asked "Dean" Castiel said "your saying no huh I knew it was a stupid idea" Dean put his ring back on.

"Dean I was not rejecting your question" Castiel told him "well" he asked "I am an angel of the lord" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like I didn't know" Dean answered.

"Can you really want me to go back and forth from here to Heaven" Castiel said to him

"It is a ridiculous situation" Dean answered.

"I was the one who raised you from perdition I built your soul up" Castiel said "were always have them" he touched his stomach,

"Okay"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

'Tick, tick, tick Sammy' Lucifer stated 'lonely Sasquatch Samuel all on your own you have pushed everyone away, even my little brother' he chuckled.

Sam put his hands on his head and groaned

'What are you going to do now Sam' Lucifer asked "just leave me alone" Sam opened the door and left.

"You can't escape me Sam".

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean had his arm round Castiel's shoulder and his hand on his stomach "Are you awake?" Dean asked.

"Yes" came his answer, Dean rubbed his stomach

"I am hungry Dean" Castiel stated.

"What for" Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged "I don't know" he answered "burger, eggs" he asked "cheese and jam" said Castiel.

"Really" Dean raised an eyebrow and moved "yes" he sat up "there's a small shop down the road I will be right back" he got out and dressed.

Castiel watched him leave

The door opened Sam stumbled in "De….Cas" he collapsed onto the floor

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"He just collapsed" Castiel said Sam was now on the other bed in the room Dean folded his arms "there's been something strange about him for ages".

Bobby looked at Sam

Castiel ate the cheese that was in his hand he was sat on the other bed and continued eating

"I think we should get Gabriel down here" Dean said.

"No" Sam sat up he rubbed the back of his neck

"What the hell Sammy" Dean asked.

"I" he sighed "Dean I am having hallucinations" Sam said to him

"Hallucinations of what" Dean asked

Sam took a deep breath "Lucifer" Sam answered.

The room was silent "What…are you friggen kidding me" Dean stated.

Sam sighed and shook his head

"What do you think Cas" Dean Asked.

"Truthfully I do not know" he answered while still eating

"Every time I open my eyes I see him"

"And what is he doing" Bobby asked.

"Singing" he said.

"Singing" Dean repeated.

"Stop fucking repeating everything Dean" he shouted.

"Is there something we can do" Dean looked at Castiel.

"Nothing I can do because I'm pregnant" Castiel stated.

"So" he asked.

"Another angel maybe" Castiel stated "Gabriel"

"No I don't want Gabriel knowing about this" Sam said.

"Maybe he already knows" Bobby said.

Sam stared straight ahead "Okay call him" Sam said.

"Just one moment" Castiel disappeared and comes back a second later with Gabriel in tow "yes" he undone the lollypop and put it in his mouth.

"He is having hallucinations of Lucifer"

Gabriel looked at Castiel

"Yes and I was going to do a soul cleanser" Castiel said.

"And because your…..so you want me to do it" Gabriel asked

"Hm are you glad I'm not pregnant you would have been a little bit stuck" Gabriel took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeve and walked up to him.

They looked at each other Gabriel straddled him "you might want to bite on to something" Sam shook his head

"Okay" Gabriel clenched his fist and moved it through his chest "ahhhh" Sam cried out and moaned Gabriel closed his eyes.

Sam cried out again.

Gabriel removed his arm and then hand from Sam's chest "what is the verdict" asked Dean.

"His soul" came his answer "what about it"

"It's gone" Bobby asked.

"It's not gone it's damaged" Gabriel said "damaged…..I knew the whole hell thing" Dean sighed Sam leaned forward eye closed.

"Whatever bought him back damaged it and old Lucy came back just a tiny little bit of him came back as well" he explained.

"What can we do about it?"

"Nothing I'm sorry kiddo" Gabriel stated.

Sam closed his eyes.

"We will figure this out Sammy" Dean said

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Castiel was lying on his bed Dean was laying beside him

Castiel started fidgeting he opened his eyes and sat up and then reclosed them

"Hm" Castiel put his hand onto his now bigger extended stomach.

"Cas" Dean sat up and rubbed at his stomach "the babies" he said.

"W-w-what about them" he put his hand over Castiel's

"No there just moving around more lately" Castiel stated.

"Okay" he kisses at his neck Dean closed his eyes "is there anything else mothering you" Dean asked him.

"My wings are a bit itchy" Castiel said "oh"

"But other than that nothing Dean" Dean kisses his neck again "move onto your side slightly" he whispered in his hair

Castiel did as he was told Dean moved his hand down the back before him "Okay" Castiel nodded Dean kissed just under his hair line

Dean moved his hand back up "feels nice" Castiel said Dean's hand moved onto the stomach he kissed Castiel shoulder

There was a fluttering of wings "is that" Dean asked "yes my wings are stretching out"

Dean kissed him "god I love you" Dean froze.

"Repeat that" Castiel asked.

"God I love you" Dean repeated.

Castiel moved back round and faced him "I love you too Dean I always have loved you" he kissed him

Dean smiled and kissed him

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam rolled onto his side "Gabe" he sat up Gabriel sat on the sofa "kiddo" he said "I" Gabriel got up and walked over to him and sat on the bed "I love you Samuel Winchester".

Sam's eyes widened "I l…. me too" Gabriel leaned forward and kissed him on the lips Sam's eyes closed.

Gabriel placed his hands on Sam's neck "Okay listen to me now kiddo and listen carefully okay" Sam gave a nod.

Gabriel took something from his jacket pocket a small stone "this should dear old Lucy from appearing" Sam took it from him.

"Why are" Gabriel disappeared

Sam sat up in bed he turned his head the stone sat on the bedside of the bed he laid down

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Castiel rubbed a hand over his extended stomach he looked in the mirror as he stood side ways "fuck" Dean moaned

"Dean" he asked "just caught my finger that's all i'm fine".

"Okay" Castiel looked down

A fond smile appeared on Castiel's lips "little angels" he moved his hand onto his belly again the door opened and Dean leaned he watched "a pregnant angel-man" Castiel looked at him.

Dean walked over and behind "we look a right picture huh" Dean asked "hm" Dean put his hand on Castiel's stomach "is it just me or did you get bigger overnight is this the angel thing" asked Dean

"Yes"

Dean turned Castiel's head and kissed him on the lips Castiel's eyes closed "love you" Dean kissed him again "I love you as well Dean Winchester" Castiel stated.

"Are fledglings will be with us Dean" Castiel put his hand over Dean's on his stomach "yes"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam run the tap and splashed water onto his face he looked into the mirror Gabriel sat up in the bed "your awake again Sam is it Lucy" Sam shook his head.

"No" he turned and leaned Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him Sam walked over and got back in the bed and laid down Gabriel moved onto him he placed his hand on his chest.

Gabriel's ear was against his chest where Sam's heart was "safe beating heart" he smiled and closed his eyes, Sam moved his fingers down Gabriel's back.

"I'm getting a dog" stated Sam

"Hmmmm" Gabriel gave a hum "Gabe" he said "hm"

"About the baby issue" Gabriel sat up "baby" he avoided Sam's eyes

"G" he began

"I don't think I will be able to have any more".

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean snored he was asleep on his side he moved his arm, the indentation of Castiel was gone "hmmmm Cas" he opened his eyes he sat up "Cas what are you standing there for" he asked.

Castiel stood in the corner of the room "Cas" he got out and walked "Cas are you asleep?" he shook him gently.

"Hm" Castiel opened his eyes "Dean".

"Cas is everything okay" asked Dean.

"My wings I can't sleep on my back or my back as I get weighed down" Castiel explained to him.

"Isn't there anything that can be done" he asked "massage" he answered

"So what you're going to get your wings out" he asked and Castiel nodded.

Castiel let out a contented sigh as he stretched his wings out, Dean blinked "Wow I didn't expect them to be so…so" Dean stuttered.

Cas Smile "big"

Dean shook his head "Magnificent"

Castiel moaned as Dean stroked the white feathers; dean took his hand away as fast as lightening "what was that?"

Castiel licked his lip "it was just so gentle" he stated "nobody has touched my wings beside me before so I didn't quite expect the pure pleasure of it" he explained.

Castiel nuzzled Dean "hm" Dean had him leaning on him "feel any better" he asked.

"A lot better I might have trouble like that in the future Dean"

"Don't worry Cas I'm sure I can do what we did again it is no problem at all".

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Crap" Gabriel stated Sam released him "Okay" Gabriel then flipped onto his front Sam moved and sat up he leaned against the head board "that's the 3rd time" he said.

"Hmmmmm" Sam moved behind "Gabe" he kissed the back of his neck "again Sammy" he asked "I can feel it" he smiled

"Sure" Sam answered

"Anything for you kiddo"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Castiel put the baby t-shirt over his stomach and giggled Dean looked up from cleaning his guns he raised an eyebrow "what are you doing?" he asked.

Castiel tilted his head to the side "I am seeing if it fits them" he said "oh Cas" Dean stood up he walked up to him removed the shirt and put his ear against his stomach.

Dean moved "hey in there I'm your father" Dean said "pop or daddy will do" Castiel looked at down at him "and your other dad or possible mother I don't know how this sort of thing works".

"But you can call him Cas it really depends or dad depends on what you call me" Dean kissed his stomach.

"Dean I need to go back to heaven" Dean looked up at him "now" he asked.

"Yes now there calling" Dean got up.

"Kay" Castiel struggled to get up Dean helped him up and kissed him on the lips "next time you're here were get baby supplies" Dean told him and Castiel nodded before disappearing.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Sammy" Dean knocked on the door "are you in Sammy" he knocked again "hold your horses Dean" the door unlocked and then opened.

Dean walked pass him

"We have a case are you coming?" Dean turned round and looked at Sam

"Where Dean" he asked

"Bolder, Iowa" Dean said.

"Okay I'll meet you at the impala" he said and Dean left.

Sam sighed and then ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean had the impala boot open he moved a couple of guns and then put the partition up he picked the bag up and took out a small t-shirt he smiled.

Sam walked up "Dean where'd you get that" he asked.

"Bought it haven't shown Cas yet" he said "what's it say" Sam asked

"Dad and pops no1" Sam nodded

"And I got this" Dean held out a ring box "I asked before but this time it's different and he is going to say yes".

T.B.C…


	5. Chapter 5

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Consequences of Mating**

**Chapter Five **

"Robert you summoned me" Crowley stood in the devil's trap.

"You know why" Bobby said gruffly.

"Do I" he asked him. "If you'd asked I would surely have come round for tea" Crowley jibbed him

"You know what I want" Bobby said.

"Yeah you want your soul baby I know" Crowley looked round "look you didn't need to trap me" he looked down at the markings

"For what I'm going to do" he opened a box and took out a burlap sack.

"And what's that" Crowley asked

Bobby walked to the fire throwing some fluid in it lit up "well Fergus McCloud" he started. Crowley raised an eyebrow as Bobby held the small bag up "these are your bones" he said.

"Your bluffing Robert" he said to him.

"Am I" Bobby lowered them a bit "do you really want to test me Crowley" Bobby asked him.

"Fine" he barked "It's done" he stated. Bobby kept the bag above the fire. Crowley sneered "Do you think I would lie to you Robert" Bobby gripped onto the bag and lowered it. Crowley stared at him "alright" he clicked his fingers.

Bobby let out a breathe

"Now can you let me out of this trap and my bones" Bobby walked to the table and picking up the knife and scratched the marking on the floor. Crowley stepped out of the devil's trap and took the bones from him "It was a pleasure as always Robert"

"Hm" Bobby grumbled and turned he walked "would be a pleasure never to see you again" Bobby turned.

Crowley was gone

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean drove along the surburban street, "Heard from Cas" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head "no not for a week" Dean answered him turning the music up a little bit "Gabe been around at all" he asked him.

"2 days ago" he answered him. The car jerked to a stop, Sam looked at him "why did we stop?" Sam asked.

"Look at the house" Dean said, Sam looked there was a for sale sign. Sam looked at Dean "are you thinking what I'm thinking Sammy" he asked him.

Sam raised an eyebrow "i…..why what are you thinking".

Dean took his phone from his pocket and pressed a couple of buttons "Let's go" he put his phone back in his pocket he started the car, backed up and drove off

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam put the key into the lock and opened the door "Gabe" he said.

Gabriel was sat on the sofa "hey kiddo" Sam shut and locked the door "I have something to tell you" Gabriel stood up and appeared infron of Sam holding a piece of paper

Sam looked at the paper and back at at Gabe with a smile on his face "Is that what I think it is?" he asked. Gabe smiled and nodded "I'm pregnant".

Sam's face lit up "really"

Gabriel bit his bottom lip "Yeah kiddo" Sam lifted him up and gave him a little spin "whoa kiddo easy you big tree" Sam kissed him "put me down now ya T-rex"

Sam released him "this is great news Gabe" He hugged him, Gabriel's head was now tucked under Sam's chin.

"Cas"

Castiel stood by the open window "hello Dean" he turned to him stomach just a little big bigger.

"Anything happen up there" he asked

"No but" Dean raised an eyebrow "you know how woman are unable to travel on an aeroplane after a certain amount of months" he asked. Dean nodded "Well I am unable to fly now" Castiel said.

Dean walked up to him "it was horrible you being gone Cas" Dean said.

"Not to worry Dean I'm back for as long as our fledglings are within me".

Dean kissed him on the lips "I'm glad your back" he said to him.

Cas smiled and pulled the tie looser "I'm glad I am back to Dean"

Dean kissed him again "now take those clothes off"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Dean if we are to get supplies where would we replace them" Castiel asked as he got into the backseat of the impala sitting next to Gabriel.

"Your see" they all got in.

Gabriel sucked on a lollipop "a family outing all we need is Bobby the grandfather" he said.

Sam shut the door "let's hope you never say that in front of him".

"Ah I'm an archangel I can smite him" he finished the candy in his mouth.

"So your making me uncle huh Sammy not as I thought it would have been a different way" He started the engine it came to life

"Same goes for you" Sam said

"Touche"

They drove off "so four men walk into a baby shop one built like a sky scraper one like an oompalumpa the other two one with a big giant stomach".

"No jokes"

"Party pooper" Gabriel looked out of the window "bored"

Castiel was rubbing his stomach "there kicking again Dean" Castiel said "that's great Cas" he answered "so names" Sam asked

"Haven't really thought about it".

"What about Bobby John" Sam sniggered.

"I am not naming one of my children Bobby John" Dean answered.

"How about naming em Michael and Lucifer" Gabriel said. Castiel looked at him "alright sorry" Gabriel went back to looking out of the window.

"Albert" Sam said.

"Veto" came Dean's voice

"Byron" he asked.

"Veto" Gabriel stated.

"Oookay" Sam took out his laptop and typed "big website of babies names" he clicked on a random letter "Emmanuel" Sam read.

"Veto" Dean shook his head "please kill me now" Dean said pulling in and parking the Impala "okay now we will cause some looks" Dean got out and then the other three did.

"I could just be really fat" Castiel said

"Let's get this over with" Dean said.

They walked "mum that man's fat" a little girl pointed at Castiel "Crissy that was rude I am so sorry" she apologised and they left.

"Dean she called me fat" Castiel said.

"Don't listen to her she's a kid they are all brats" Dean said Castiel's eyes narrowed.

"What did you just say".

"Um" he fluttered,

"Smooth dude" Sam and Gabriel walked by.

"Shut up Sammy….our kids wont be like that I mean there mothers a dude angel" Dean stepped up to him. "I love you" Dean told him he had both hands on his shoulders.

"Honey you can do so much better than that" both of them turned there was a group of woman

"Excuse me" Dean asked

"His rather large" she flicked her hair.

"I'm large for a reason" Castiel said.

"What you going on a burger binge" they laughed.

"Oi" Gabriel walked up

"Watch what you say to my little brother" he said to them.

"Are you sure you're not the little brother"

Gabriel laughed "original"

They walked and entered the shop "so much baby stuff" Dean stated "dude it's a baby shop you know where they sell it all" said Sam "yeah, yeah Sammy I'm not dumb" they carried on walking.

"Hello can I help you" a teenage girl asked.

Castiel turned "Yes I am an angel of the lord and I am pregnant with Dean Winchesters children" Castiel explained.

The young girl blinked "um"

"Um don't worry about Castiel here he is on day realise from the hospital" Gabriel raised both eyebrows "oh okay" she smiled.

"Me and my husband" he patted Sam's back "Our surrogate is expecting"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Why did you give them my address why not Bobby's" Sam asked "Bobby's really" Dean asked "okay, okay" Sam put the boxes down "so your finally settling down".

"What about you, you've even got some where to live" Dean said the arch angels walked in.

"Oh" Castiel stopped Dean turned round "Cas" he asked "I need to sit down" he sighed "Sammy" Dean helped him sit down Castiel waddled.

"I feel funny" Sam looked at Gabriel "you done it whats happening" he asked him "His going into labour" Gabriel said calmly "shit…..okay what do we do" Dean asked

"Not much you can do Dean-o" Gabriel told him.

"Like at all" Gabriel shook his head. "oh" Dean sat next to Castiel "babe" he put his hand on his stomach.

"What are you doing" Castiel asked.

"Sending good vibes" came Dean's answer.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Castiel tapped his fingers on his stomach, he was on the bed eating a cheese burger Dean walked over brushing his teeth "don't tell me you angel mojod that" he asked,

"Yes Dean" he took another bite Dean went back into the bathroom and spat out the tooth paste in the sink.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Maria" Gabriel ate some skittles from the bowel on his chest he was laying down on the sofa legs on Sam's lap as he was on his laptop.

"Veto" Sam answered

"Okay fine" Gabriel ate some more candy "what are you doing" he ate.

"I told you I wanted to get a dog" he told him.

"Right I think I remember that" Gabriel stated "I had a dog" Gabriel ate.

"You did" Sam looked at him.

"Yes a jack Russell"

"Where is it now" he asked him.

Gabriel suddenly clicked his fingers. A small white dog appeared "hello boy" the dog jumped up Gabriel sat up "hello" he kissed his head "Hershey" Sam stroked him

"You missed me boy" he growled, Hershey barked "good boy" he kissed between his eyes Hershey barked again "now his ours" he smiled.

"He is real right" Sam asked "of course his real" came Gabriel response "never know you were either" Sam said.

Gabriel elbowed him "thanks for that".

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Ohhh" Castiel sat up and put both hands on his stmach "what do we do" Dean asked he had a hold of Castiel's hand "is there an angel midwife or something".

"Yes but" Castiel puffed out a bit "Armisael swore not to come back to earth" he said "oh" Dean scratched the back of his head.

"Call, I need Gabriel" he said.

"Okay" he took his phone out and dialled "Sammy we need Gabriel…..okay" he hung up. "It's going to be alright Cas" he kissed his temple.

"I know"

A flutter of wing Sam and Gabriel appeared "lil Cassie" Gabriel said.

"Let's get you back to Sam's" he said "is it okay to move him" Dean picked his leather jacket up.

"It's fine"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"I need to be in there Gabe" Dean stood outside the door.

"In normal circumstances yes but Cas is an angel do you want your eyes burned out of your socket" he asked. Dean shook his head "okay I promise everything will be fine" Gabriel walked in the door shut behind him.

"He's in good hands all three of them are" Sam said Dean sat down and covered his face with both hands he leaned forward and then Sam sat down.

Dean turned his head to the side and looked at the door "I can't help but feel…you're going to go through this too" he said.

"I know it's frightening".

"Yeah especially if you can't be there"

Dean stood up "stop fidgeting" Sam said.

"I can't help it Sammy he's" there was a screech "oh" they both cringed.

Gabriel put the bowel down Castiel was on the bed shirt off "It will be over before you know it" he put his fingers in the bowel and wrote signs on his stomach.

"Hm" Castiel had a look on his face "I need Dean" he asked.

"You know you can't bro"

"I …..I know his voice" he grunted

"I think we can manage that" Gabriel said "Dean-o speak" Gabriel commanded. "I'm no damn dog" came his reply Gabriel looked at Castiel "Just talk" he sighed.

"Cas baby" Dean stepped closer to the door

"Dean" came Castiel's voice

"Baby" he smiled.

"I am in so much pain" Castiel stated.

"Cas" he sighed "I love you Castiel" there was a puff of breathe "Cas, Cas" there was no answer "Gabe what's going on" Dean asked "it's fine Dean" Gabriel answered

"Cas, Cas" there was a another noise "Dean" came a weak voiced Castiel "you're alright" Dean asked

"It's show time Cas" said Gabriel "okay" he nodded and Gabriel stood to the side

Dena sat back down on the sofa

A bright light came from under the door Dean looked "oh god Sammy" he said the light stopped the door opened and Gabriel stepped out.

Dean walked up "go" he let him in the door shut behind.

Castiel was on the bed on his side one wing stretched out

"Cas" he walked over Castiel opened his eyes "hey" Dean walked over and Castiel's wing disappeared back in his grace.

Next to him on the bed were two small babies next to each other "wow" he got on the other side of the bed "wow"

"Meet your two sons"

T.B.C…


	6. Chapter 6

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Consequences of Mating**

**Chapter Six **

"Hm" Castiel opened his eyes "Dean" Dean turned his head to look at him one baby was asleep on his chest "your awake again" he kissed the top of baby n01's head.

Baby No2 was on his back "so names" Dean asked "Sachiel" Dean raised an eyebrow "this one here" Castiel put his hand on Baby no2's chest "what's it mean".

"Sachiel arch angel he's in association of the zodiacal sign on Sagittarius weekday of Thursday, wealth and charity" Castiel explained.

"I like it Sachiel John Winchester" Dean pronounced Castiel gave a small smile "and what about this windy one here" he rubbed baby no1's back.

"You decide Dean" Castiel said.

"Arthur Robert Winchester after king Arthur" he reasoned, Dean kissed the blond crown.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam held Arthur in his arms "didn't think they would be so small" he said and looked down into Arthur's blue eyes "his got Cas's eye colour" Sam stated.

Gabriel held Sachiel

"Mini arch angels in training" Gabriel said.

"Just like there Uncle Gabriel" Dean deadpanned

"haa haa Dean-o" he said.

Arthur started crying "sh" Sam shifted him against his chest he continued fussing "do you want me to take him" Castiel asked and walked over.

"Sure" Sam handed Arthur over "sh" Castiel whispered in enochian Arthur stopped "what did you say to him exactly**?**" Dean walked over with two bottles.

"Just a small lullaby" he answered.

"Well it seemed to of worked" Dean stated. Gabriel took the bottle from Dean and fed Sachiel, Castiel did the same with Arthur. Dean sat down and rubbed at his face.

"Tired Dean" Sam asked.

"No where the hell are you getting that idea Sammy" Dean asked

There was a knock on the door "ya bunch of idgits let me in" came Bobby's voice Dean got up and opened the door Bobby walked in "So those are them then" Bobby motioned the twins.

"Yeah" he answered Castiel moved the bottle and gave him to Bobby "don't give him to me boy" said Bobby "hold his head" Dean said.

"I know how to hold a baby…..idgit" he held Arthur "which ones this?" Bobby asked.

"Arthur Robert Winchester" Castiel told him "Robert" He asked "yeah".

Arthur started fussing "I think his done a brown one" he handed back Arthur, Castiel took him "I will do this in the bathroom" he left.

Gabriel burped Sachiel "want to hold him" he asked.

"Go on then"

Gabriel handed him over "and what's his name" he asked "Sachiel John Winchester" Dean stood up and walked over to them

"Hm different" Bobby looked at Sachiel "who's idea was that name" Bobby asked.

"Castiel did I said Arthur was a king and Sachiel is an arch angel"

Bobby smiled "this guy's got Cas's hair" he said "and both have his eyes" Dean said in a fond voice "here you go" he handed Sachiel over.

"Oh" Dean held him up. "Hey" he grinned Achiel stuck his tongue out "a Winchester in the making" he stated Castiel came out of the room "Arthur has passed more wind" he said Arthur had his head tucked under his chin.

"Thanks for that Cas" Sam stated Castiel walked and sat down on the sofa "Dean I have that thing you asked for" Bobby held an envelope.

"Thanks Bobby" he took it "what's that Dean" Castiel asked.

"Nothing to worry about Cas" Dean smiled.

"Dean I know your lying to me" Dean stared at him.

"Busted" Gabriel said.

Sam stood up "there's a pub nearby I'll buy you a beer Bobby" Sam said

"Sure" all three left.

"Well" Castiel prompted "sit down Cas" Castiel walked and sat down on the sofa he put Arthur in the bouncer and strapped him Dean did the same with Sachiel.

Dean sat "Cas I" he put the envelope in his lap Castiel blinked and looked at it "open it" Castiel opened up the envelope and took out some papers and read. "The deeds to mine and Sam's child hood home"

Castiel looked at them and then at Dean "I thought someone lived there" Castiel looked at him again just as Dean shook his head "Dean" Castiel kissed him on the lips "I love you" he said to him.

"Love you too Cas all three of you".

The twins were asleep

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"I need to go to heaven for a short while" Castiel put his trench coat on.

Dean had his arm behind his head "okay Cas" he said There was a cry "you go I got them" Dean uncovered and got out he walked and kissed Castiel's neck "see you when you get back" he said to him

Dean picked Sachiel up and rocked him "hush little angel" he rocked him gently "you get any louder Sasha and your wake your brother up" he told him in a quite voice.

The baby in his arms stopped "brothers in arms Sash, were Winchesters, were family" he explained to him "and being half angel" Dean said.

Sachiel closed his eyes "hm" Dean hummed and placed in back in the cot "now let me get some sleep" Dean walked and got back into bed.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Do you know why you've been asked here?" a man with blonde hair asked. Castiel nodded "You have recently given birth to the vessel Michael's child" he said to him.

"Yes that is correct twin boys Sachiel and Arthur Winchester" he told them.

"And you are well aware that when they come of age they will have to learn the way of the Garrison" another asked.

"I am well aware" came Castiel's answer.

"Is Dean Winchester aware" he asked.

"Not as of yet"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Gabriel held a book in his hands he was sat on the sofa bowl of sweets on his lap "what about Ariel" he asked

"All I can think about when that name is a mermaid and singing lobster" Sam answered.

"fine, fine….Alison" Sam shook his head "okay I'm flicking and whatever I land on " he said.

Sam nodded "okay"

Gabriel flicked the book "okay Jessica" Sam's eyes widened "well what about Jessica" he asked "Sam" he looked at him "what's wrong?" he asked him

Hershey perked his head from Sam's lap "Jessica" he told him.

"Oh god shit" Gabriel put the book down and turned slightly to Sam "I didn't realise" Gabriel took his hand.

"I know and I'm okay honest" Sam kissed him on the lips "hm" they stopped "if our baby is female what about Jessica Mary Winchester" Gabriel said Sam looked right at him.

"Okay"

Gabriel grinned "Hersh close your eyes it's about to get dirty looking" Sam smiled and kissed him

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean was on his side "Dean" Castiel sat on the bed "Hm" Dean's eyes opened "your back Cas" he sat up and leaned against the head board.

"Well then come to bed then" Dean said Castiel did as he was told Dean moved his arm round him "hm" he nuzzled at the nape of his neck.

Castiel watched the wall opposite him

Arthur cried "shhhh" Castiel walked and lifted him up from the crib "shhh" he kissed hhis head and rubbed his back he whispeared enochian.

"Cas" Dean walked up to him "hm" he rocked Arthur "he doesn't seem to be settling down" he told him "let me have a go" he took him from him Arthur moved his head slightly and his face scrunched up.

"Arty shhhh" he said and rocked him Arthur stopped "see you nearly woke your brother" he said Sachiel started crying.

"You spoke to soon Dean" Castiel walked and picked Sachiel up.

"Another long night" he kissed Cas on the lips

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Gabriel sat up and stretched "for someone who doesn't need to sleep your pretty lazy" Dean jobed at Gabriel. Sam snickered "shut it Dean-o" Gabriel said. "Could you put a mute botton on that" he asked.

"He's a baby Gabriel he cries" Dean changed Sachiel's nappy and done up "all done" Sachiel stopped crying.

Dean walked and sat "let me" he handed him to Sam, Dean sighed and closed his eyes "where's Cas" Sam asked "asleep"

"Well not asleep because his an angel but you know what I mean" Dean answered him

Gabriel put his hand on his stomach "hey Sammy my stomach's gotten a little bigger" he said to him "I'll look later" he kissed Sachiel's

"Fine" Gabriel folded his arms and pouted "oh don't pout" Sam said to him Gabriel stood up "I will see you later" he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

"Now his going to pout" he said "angel sulks"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"I need to ask you something?" Dean sat down "yes Dean" Castiel answered "do Nephilims grow any faster than a normal baby" Dean asked.

"Yes I was going to tell you it's just there was some trouble" he said.

"It's fine Cas really" he kissed him on the lips "love you" Dean said.

"Now would be a good time to tell me anything else" said Dean "kay"

Castiel turned and looked "okay….when the twins are 16 they will go to heaven to learn the way of the angel" he told him.

"Oh" he said.

"Are you okay Dean" he asked.

"Yeah" Dean kissed him on the lips "if you're sure" Castiel asked "I am sure "Dean kissed him again.

Castiel put his head on Dean's shoulder "let's go to bed" he said "okay"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam rolled over the other side of the bed, Hershey moved onto his chest and stared at him, Sam yawned and looked down at the dog "not back then" he asked.

Hershey looked at him and gave a bark Sam uncovered and got out of the bed and put a t-shirt on and left the room he walked and came to a stop "Hello Sam" Gabriel said.

"How long you been back" he asked him

"Not long" Sam walked over to him "did you miss me kiddo" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask" Sam kissed him "want me to cook" Sam asked.

"Only candy sustains me you should know that by now kiddo" he answered.

"Your right I should of known that" Sam opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and opened he then took a swig "we have a rogue cupid" Sam moved the bottle.

"Did you just say you have a rogue cupid" Gabriel nodded "wow" he said "and we need your help" he told him "My help" he asked

"Okay will help but remember you have to be careful" Sam said to him "yes of course you big tree" Gabriel leaned up and kissed him

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Look at this" Dean held Sachiel up "your right I can see them changing already" Dean said to him "I know Dean" Castiel said.

"Haa aaaah" Arthur clapped his hands together "barely a month old and you're babbling and sitting up, raising your head" Castiel picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"His half angel growth" Dean laid Sachiel down Dean stood up and gave a yawn "we need to get some supplies" Dean said

"Couldn't I just angel mojo" Castiel asked.

"No we got to go properly" Dean said.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Ahh how old" the woman cooed at the twins "there" Castiel began "4 months old" Dean answered

"Gorgeous it's good to see it" she said "two men not ashamed of who they are"

"Thank you ma'am" Dean smoothed down Arthur's hair "good luck" she left "let's go" Dean said "of course" Dean followed him.

Castiel picked up a bag of nappies "are these the right ones?" Dean asked.

"Yes I am sure they are" Castiel answered

"Okay"

Dean's mobile rung he took it out of his pocket and answered it "hey Sammy…..okay, okay" he hung up "what did Sam want?" he asked

"His flat has a ghost"

T.B.C….


	7. Chapter 7

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Consequences of Mating**

**Chapter Seven **

"A ghost" Dean asked they were in his flat Sam gave a nod "how do you know" Dean asked, "cold spots at first I thought it was just crappy plumping" Sam answered.

"Okay then let's get rid of it" Sam walked and sat he opened his laptop Dean walked to the fridge and opened it suddenly shut "hey" Sam looked up.

"What's wrong Dean" he asked "nothing" he opened the door again and it shut "stop it stop being a douche" Dean said to thin air.

"Has this ghost got a problem" Dean walked and sat next to Sam.

"It's a ghost Dean it's a problem" Sam said "fine"

Dean folded his arms "you're supposed to be helping me Dean not aggravating a ghost" Sam said "research then"

"I found something" he scrolled down the screen "Mary Lewis lived here with her son Arnold" he read "the son disappeared 30 years ago he was never heard from again" Sam explained.

"What about the mother" he asked.

"She died of old age in a retirement home" Sam logged off.

"So are you Arnold" a mug fell to the floor "okay I get it your Arnold" Dean confirmed.

"Okay Arnold" Sam said "did ya mum kill you" asked Dean.

"Dean" Sam scolded him another glass hit the floor "could you stop smashing my glasses" Sam growled "Where are your bones?" Sam asked there was a flash of light a young 30ish something man appeared "your Arnold" asked Sam

"Yes" he said Dean folded his arms.

"She wouldn't let me leave" he stated "I got myself a boyfriend and she wouldn't let me move out" he looked round and then walked to a wall. "She hit me on the back of the head" he touched it and disappeared "there here" he said

"He's there" said Dean "I will be back" he left the flat.

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair Dean came back with a sledge hammer Sam gave him a look "you want this ghost out of your flat right" he asked.

Dean threw the sledge hammer and smashed the wall over and over again "here we go" there was a skellington behind the now broken wall.

"Dean Do you know how much that is going to get fixed" Sam asked

"I am sure you can get Gabriel to click it back to normal" he said to him "there's Arnold" he said

"Yeah I can see that Dean" they removed the bones and then set fire to them "goodbye Arnold".

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Arthur rolled onto his side then onto his stomach and kicked his legs "it looks like his trying to swim" Dean held Sachiel

"He's too young to be trying to swim Dean" Castiel said.

"I know that Cas" Dean rolled his eyes, Arthur moved back to his back and kicked his little arms and legs out "that's my boy" Dean said "daa da" he mumbled Castiel walked and picked Arthur up.

"Someone needs there bum changed" Castiel left the room with him. Dean looked down at Sachiel on his lap he took both his hands "Sachiel Winchester" he said.

Sachiel looked up at him blue eyes "you have papas eyes" Dean said.

"Papa" he repeated

"Did you just say papa" Dean asked him.

"Papa, Papa" he grinned showing a tooth in his top gum "you really are growing up fast" Dean smiled and kissed his hand.

Castiel walked out with Arthur in just his nappy "Dean" Dean looked at him "yes" he answered "Arthur has a tooth" he told him "yeah I know the same with Sasha" Dean said.

Both boys were on their lap "it's amazing" Castiel looked at him "never thought I'd see myself here" he looked back at Sachiel.

"Your right Dean" Castiel said and looked down at Arthur "how'd today at Sam's go?" Castiel asked.

"Ghost has gone but now Sammy's got a big giant hole in his wall" Sachiel started crying "Shh" Dean picked him up and stood up he rocked him against him and kissed his head "love you" he smiled.

Castiel held Arthur to his chest "let's get some clothes"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Gabriel burped "scuse me" he ate some more skittles.

"If you were human Gabe you'd be diabetic" Sam said.

"So" Gabriel gave a one armed shrug "let's visit Bobby" Gabriel said "why" the angel gave a shrug "just a thought" he answered.

"No we are fine" Sam said to him "okay, okay Sammich" he gave his stomach a small rub "kicking" Sam turned to him and leaned he put his hand on his stomach.

Sam's face lit up "wow" Gabriel looked down and placed his hand on Sam's "I know wow" Sam looked at him

"What you staring at Sammy?" he asked.

"The mother of my child" he said "I got it" he smiled "you can be really sappy Samuel Winchester" Gabriel kissed his cheek

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Is this your home then" Castiel asked and looked round he held Sachiel "yeah where I grew up….well kind of grew up" Dean shut the door.

"It is nice" Castiel said

"Rooo doo da" Arthur laughed "well I think he likes it" Castiel said.

"Yeah sounds it" Dean said "now we have to get everything in here"

"Angel mojo" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow

"You read my mind"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"There's a vampires next not far from here" Dean packed a duffle "shouldn't be too long" Castiel looked at him

"It is okay Dean" he answered.

"Are you sure" he asked "yes Dean" Dean Put his phone in his pocket "promise won't be too long" Dean went Castiel stared up at the ceiling.

Sam leaned against the impala arms folded "ready" Dean Put the bag in through the window "ow that's my head" came a voice.

"Gabe…you bought a pregnant angel with you" Dean looked at Sam

"He wanted to come" he told him.

"I was bored" Gabriel poked his head out of the window.

Dean and Sam got in "fine let's go" Dean started the engine the car then drove off Gabriel leaned forward "so a vamp nest" he said

"Yes Gabe" Sam said

"Use full on angel mojo" Gabriel said Dean sighed "shouldn't be too long" Dean answered.

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Gabriel stepped in the room "hello kiddies" three to four looked up Sam and Dean stepped in the vampires rushed towards them Sam and Dean charged.

One charged at Gabriel he touched his forehead and the vampire disintegrated

Sam stabbed another one "Gabe you okay" Sam turned round "I'm good kiddo" he answered

"Another bites the dust" Dean said.

"Let's go then Dean-o" Gabriel turned round "Gabe" Sam walked up and put his hand onto his shoulder.

"What kiddo" he asked "nothing let's go" they walked out back to the car Gabriel stopped "Gabe" Gabriel hit the floor on his knees.

"Gabriel" Sam and Dean rushed up "I'm okay" Gabriel stated "you don't look okay" Sam said "I am an angel remember" Gabriel gave Sam a small smile.

"That's it" they helped him up "come on" they went to the impala

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

"Dean I need to go back to heaven" Castiel said "why now" he asked.

"Business up there that needs to be taken care of" Castiel answered him.

"Okay then see you when I see you" Dean said to him and Castiel disappeared "son of a bitch" Dean said and laid down on the bed there was a cry.

Dean moaned "Okay I'm coming"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Gabriel lay on his side "Gabe" Sam walked in "Is everything alright" he asked "I'm fine Sam really" Sam stood at the other side of the bed.

"Fine" he got in the bed.

"I wish you'd be more careful I know you're an arch angel Gabriel and nothing can touch you" Sam said to him.

"If you didn't" he got up "if at the beginning you hadn't of called our baby brat I wouldn't of given him up" he said "and I wouldn't be having trouble now" he shouted.

"G-Gabe" he said

"I have to leave" he left in a flutter of wings

"Gabe"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

The phone rung

Dean moaned and reached for it "hello" he answered "Sammy" he said the other side of the bed was empty

"What do you mean he left" Dean asked into the phone "okay calm down I am sure his just sulking on a cloud" he told him

There was a flutter of wings Castiel leaned against the wall "bye" he hung up "Cas" he said "hello Dean" he walked over to the cribs and both boys were asleep.

"How did it go?" Dean asked.

"There is another prophet" stated Castiel.

Dean yawned, Castiel walked and sat on the bed Dean sat up "hm" he put his forehead on Castiel's shoulder "Do you realise how much I miss you when you're gone" he nuzzled under his ear.

"No I don't" he stated.

"Well you know now" he said and kept his head in the same place.

"It's my duty as an arch angel Dean" he told him "no it's our duty as a parent you can't just drop stuff to go" Dean stated

Castiel stood up

"Those are our kids over there our kids" Dean stated "I know who they are Dean I gave birth to them" Castiel said "act like it" Castiel narrowed his eyes.

Dean got out "Cas look I" he began "no your right those are my kids but I can't just drop being an angel" Dean looked straight at him

"I know you can't" Dean walked up to him and put both hands on Cas's arms

"Raphael is fighting me very hard now Michael is no longer around" Castiel said.

"Raphael again" Dean asked.

"He is fighting me" Dean sighed and kissed him on the lips "Gabriel can't he do anything" Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Gabriel doesn't frequent heaven as much as I do he does not want to get involved" Castiel explained.

"Typical Gabriel….he is the eldest now" Castiel nodded. Dean kissed Castiel again "Now come to bed so I can fuck you" he whispered Castiel's eyes widened "haven't had you for over 8 months" Dean undone Castiel's tie and slid it off. Dean kissed him on the lips

"But what about the twins"

Dean removed his lips from Castiel "there in a deep sleep there be asleep until morning"

"Great" Dean pulled him to his chest they kissed

"Question" Dean gave a moan and put his arm round Castiel's waist "you won't get pregnant again right" he asked.

"I am not in heat" he said "not for another two years"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam looked at his watch "where the hell are you Gabe" he said there was a flutter of wings, Sam turned round "Gabriel where have you been" Sam asked.

"Where else apart from home" Gabriel stated

"Look I know we've only just argued and I am sorry I don't know what I'm doing" Sam said.

"You got that right" Gabriel smiled.

"Gabe" he stepped closer to him "tell me what's happening to you" Sam asked, Gabriel stepped even closer.

"My energy is getting depleted" Gabriel said "the baby" Sam asked "isn't there anything we can do about it" Sam asked him.

"Not much we can do just let time go and" Sam kissed him and then pulled him close "okay taking it easy should be fine absolutely fine" he whispered.

Gabriel closed his eyes "yeah everything should be fine Sam"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sachiel can you say dada" asked Dean he held him on his lap he just looked straight at him "dada" he repeated

"Dean" Castiel walked in with Arthur in his arms "he may look, act like his over a year old doesn't necessarily mean he will start talking" Castiel said

Sachiel giggled

T.B.C…..


	8. Chapter 8

All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

D/C- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

I repeat this story has not been Beta'd

**The Consequences of Mating**

**Chapter Eight **

"Ohhh" Gabriel rubbed his large stomach "not long to go now" he sat down next to Sam who was on his laptop.

"Just under 2 months" Sam said.

Gabriel clicked his fingers and had some candy floss he bit into it "hm" he licked his lips "yum" Sam looked at him.

"You got some" he pointed to his own nose "huh" he asked "on your nose" Gabriel wiped it "let me" Sam leaned over and kissed him

"Thanks Sam" Gabriel smiled "anytime"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Arthur slammed both hand onto the high chair tray "calm down Arty" Dean held a bowl and sat Sachiel was in the other one drinking from a bottle.

Dean took some more out "yummy strained peas" he moved it but Arthur kept his mouth shut and he shook his head. "Come on Arty" he repeated the action Arthur fussed "one little bite"

Arthur pouted Dean tickled under his chin and he giggled.

Dean put the spoon in "got ya" Dean said in triumphed, Arthur stuck his tongue out, Sachiel put his bottle down "your next Mr" Dean said to him.

Sachiel smacked one his hand down "don't take that tone with me" he told him. Castiel walked into the room Dean looked at him "you came through the door" Dean said.

"You have told me not to flutter in when the kids are around"

"Gaaa gaa" Arthur waved his hand "hello Arthur hello Sachiel" Castiel kissed each of their heads.

Castiel sat down Dean fed some more food "take that and feed Sachiel would you" Castiel picked up the other bowel they started feeding them

The phone rung Dean took his phone out of his pocket "hello Sammy…he is….now…okay Cas will be there soon" he hung up

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Gabriel needs you now, baby"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Sam sat down on the sofa his legs moved Dean sat next to him the twins were playing with some of their toys "it will be alright Sammy" Dean told him

"I hope so" Sam put both hands on both of his knees.

"Unca, unca" Arthur said both Sam and Dean looked at him "did you say that I thought you just said" Arthur stuck his thumb into his mouth "unca" Sam smiled

"First word not dada, nor papa but unca" Dean said.

Sam shrugged "what can I say" Sam said.

"He could be talking about unca Gabriel" Dean said to him "unca" Arthur said and giggled Dean picked one of his toys and squeezed it and then it made a noise.

Arthur giggled, Dean did it again Sachiel grabbed a hold of it and pulled "Oi" Dean scolded him "I'm playing with your brother" he said

Sachiel shook his head "no" he said

"Excuse me…..your first word is no" he asked

"No" Sachiel repeated

"Great one says unca and the other says no" Dean moaned.

The door opened Castiel's head popped out "Sam" Sam stood up and went Castiel came out the door and shut it he walked over "well".

Gabriel was on his side Sam walked over to the bed "Gabe" he whispered "Sammy" he moved and picked up the bundle "is that" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded.

Sam took the baby from him "a girl" he told Sam "yeah a girl" Gabriel snuggled up to Sam's body "Jessica" Sam said and stroked the little bit of mousy brown hair she had green eyes.

"She's going to be a right looker" Gabriel whispered.

"Yeah just look at her dad" Gabriel punched his arm Sam kissed the side of Gabriel's head.

There was a knock "can we come in" Dean asked "sure" he opened the door all four piled in "baby" Arthur said "yeah be quite" Castiel told him "so what's her name Sammy" Dean asked.

"Jessica Mary Winchester" Sam said

"Suits her" Dean held his niece in his arms "my dada" Sachiel said.

Castiel held him "yes he is your dada"

"My dada" Arthur piped up "okay take Jess back" Sam took her.

"My dada" Arthur held his arms out. Dean picked him up "I am you dada" he looked at Castiel "they were talking an hour ago" he said.

"When a Nephilim begins they learn fast".

Gabriel gave a snore

"I think Gabe is asleep"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Bobby drunk out of the beer bottle "a grandfather in the last 4 months" he stated

"Makes me feel even older now" Bobby took another swig "don't moan Bobby" Dean said and held up Arthur by his hands he was on wobbly feet.

Bobby grumbled

Sam walked in holding Jessica "let me hold this one then" Sam walked over and handed her to Bobby "smaller than those were and lighter too" Bobby said.

"Are you calling my sons fat" Dean asked.

"No".

Dean helped Arthur with his toy "no daddy me do it myself" Arthur said to him.

"I wish I never got them talking now" Dean said.

"Love you dada" he asked.

"Love you Arty" he said to him. Arthur gave a toothy grin

"Dada love me" Sachiel asked

Dean smiled "Yeah Dada loves you too Sachiel" Bobby handed Jessica back "cheers I have to change her bum" Sam went

"How old are they now?" Bobby asked "4 ½ months" he said.

"They look around 1" said Bobby "there on solids, walking and talking".

"Dada" Arthur said "dada" Dean picked him up "time for a bum change"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Gabriel fed Jessica the bottle of milk he sat down on the sofa "everything okay Gabriel" Castiel asked as he sat down

"Yes Lil bro" Gabriel said

"There's something you're not telling me just ask" Gabriel removed the bottle Jessica's eyes opened "okay" he moved her against his chest and patted her back.

"The mating bond you did with Sam" Gabriel looked at him "you want to do it with Dean have you talked to him about it" Gabe asked

Castiel gave a shake of the head "no the conversation has not come around" Castiel explained "well bring it up" Gabriel moved Jessica again.

"I will"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean yawned "Dean" he turned round to Castiel "your back" he shut the fridge door.

"Yes Dean" Dean walked and then came to a stop "there is something I wanted to talk to you about" Castiel sat on Dean's lap, Dean hugged Cas "I want to do talk about a mating bond" Castiel said to him.

"Oh" Dean stated Castiel gave a brief nod "ok okay then what's involved" Dean asked

"We have sex at the right time and we get bonded" Dean stepped up to him and took a hold of the lapels of his coat

"Hm" Dean pulled him close and kissed him harder "love you" Castiel moaned

"So that's it" Dean asked and kissed the back of Castiel's neck.

"Yeah" Castiel answered "It was probably uncomfortable for me to make you stay inside me for that long but I needed to let my grace touch your soul"

"We need to have sex again" Dean whispered into his ear.

Dean removed the ring from the draw and placed it onto Castiel's ring finger "since the last time I got you that" Castiel turned onto his back.

Dean looked down at him and kissed him.

"Daaaaada" one twin shouted "need a pooopy" he cried "me too papa" the other said

They looked at each other "one each" Dean asked "one each"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Epilogue

10 Years Later

There was crying

"Hm" a blond head of hair peeked from the covers on the bed the lump moaned "not again" the kid sat up he had dark blonde hair almost brown with freckles and blue eyes.

"Wake up Arthur" came Dean's voice "coming and I'm already up" Arthur grumbled and rubbed at his face.

Arthur uncovered and stood up he wore pyjamas he walked and opened the door and he walked out he looked down the hall way "Sasha open the door I need to pee" Arthur stood outside a closed door

"Stop your bitching jerk" came a voice from the other side "Bitch Sasha" Arthur said back.

"You've probably been preening for ages" the door unlocked and opened an exact replica of Arthur walked out but he had messy dark brown hair

"About time" Arthur said with a pout "just let me in please" Sachiel stepped out Arthur went in and then the door shut and locked.

Sachiel walked into his bedroom

Dean yawned he sat at the table reading newspaper

Arthur walked in "morning dad" he said "I have a grey hair" Dean said "dad" Arthur rolled his eyes and touched his temple.

"What'd you do?" he stood up and left the room Arthur sat down he had a smirk on his face "oh thanks kid" Dean walked back in and sat "anytime dad".

Castiel walked in with a baby against his chest "Ryan won't settle" he said "his had a bad night Cas" Castiel walked and handed him over to Dean and he stopped crying "see he loves his daddy"

Arthur ate some cereal Sachiel walked in and sat down cereal appeared out of nowhere "I wish you wouldn't use your angel mojo for cereal" he scolded.

A younger child walked in he was the spitting image of Castiel "don't we get a hello Adrian" Castiel asked

"Hello" he said in a small voice.

"You got a bad aura this morning" Sachiel said without looking up.

"Bite me" Adrian said and made pancakes appear.

"Don't talk to your brother like that and stop making things appear"

The baby started crying "hey Cas can you make a bottle appear for the baby" Dean asked

"Daaaaaaad"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Dean got out of the impala he opened the back and took the car seat out Ryan was asleep he walked up to a small house he opened the door

"Yo Sammy" he called and walked into the kitchen "I'll be down in a minute Dean"

"

"Uncle Dean" a voice called a boy ran he had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes "Daniel don't run you're hurt yourself" came Sam's voice.

Daniel Winchester rolled his eyes skyward "hey Danny how's it going" Dean sat, Ryan sat down on the chair next to him and moved closer to the table "okay I guess" he clicked his fingers and Waffles appeared onto the table in front of him.

"You do it too huh crying out loud" Dean said

"Don't moan uncle Dean" he shook his head.

Sam walked in "morning hey Ry" he walked up and smiled Ryan was now awake he grabbed Sam's larger finger

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked. Dean pointed up "ah same as Gabe" he smiled "am I getting a lift in the impala" Daniel ate some pancakes

"Yes as soon as you and Jess are ready" Sam said "where is Jessica?" Dean asked "doing her hair" Sam answered

"Ah she is the only girl" he smiled "you got that right"

The tall teenager with long blonde hair walked in

"Morning Jess" Dean said "hey uncle Dean" Jessica drunk some milk "ready to go" Sam asked

"I guess"

D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C - D/C – D/C –

Gabriel leaned "Cas" he said.

"Yes Gabriel" he answered him

"I never told Sam about what Jessica and Daniel have to do" he said "where they earn their wings and all that jazz".

Castiel nodded "You are going to have to tell him because it's going to be strange for them to suddenly disappear" Castiel explained.

"Your right angel bro" Gabriel stated

"Yes I am" Castiel said

"Don't rub it in Castiel Winchester" he said

"So sorry Gabriel Winchester" he said

"Home sweet home I guess" Gabriel said.

Castiel nodded

The End….


End file.
